You Are Mine!
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Haruhi didn't believe that the Haninozuka heir was anything like Kyoya. So, she wakes him from his nap one day, and gets more than she bargained for. He has MPD? How? And since when?
1. Mitsukuni

Haruhi watched Hunny sleep. There was no way that that cute little senpai was evil when awoken. It couldn't be possible. He was just too sweet and adorable to be like that. His cheerful attitude contradicting to 'facts'.

Tamaki, the twins, and even Mori advised her to leave the sleeping senior alone. Apparently, he was a lot like Kyoya when abruptly awoken out of his slumber. That thought alone was scary, but Haruhi had a tough time believing it.

Hunny-senpai was too innocent to be anything like Kyoya. Blood types aside, they were polar opposites! Kyoya was cool and calculated, held thirteen inches over Hunny, and never smiled. Hunny was a champion martial artist, who loved cute stuff and had a horrible time at hiding his emotions. Opposites!

Haruhi contemplated her predicament. They were alone. He was sleeping, and she was wondering how she was going to get him up. The others had left long ago, because they each had something to attend to, even Mori. She was told to wait for the little senpai to wake up on his own. Kyoya even offered to lower her debt by a twentieth. So she remained. Three hours later, though, was ridiculous! It was seven o clock, and she needed to get home and do laundry, then make dinner for herself and her father.

Her phone buzzed and a glance at the caller had her sighing. Even thinking about him, and the tranny will appear in some fashion.

"Haruhi! Kyoya just told me that you are staying back to watch Mitsukuni for a while. Don't worry about dinner, dear. I'll order something! Have fun!" her flamboyant father explained, before hanging up.

"Thanks, dad," she muttered in annoyance. "Didn't even let me talk," she added with another sigh.

So there she was again, sitting on the sofa opposite her senpai, wondering how the hell she was going to get him to wake up. A few minuets dragged by, when finally, she couldn't take it anymore!

Haruhi stood and walked over to the buy. He was laying peacefully, a little snore coming from him.

"Hunny-senpai, you have to wake up now," she called out.

He didn't make a sound. The senior rolled over and continued to snore. That was it! No anger, no evil aura and nothing noticeably threatening.

She reached out bravely and shook his shoulder, "Senpai! Wake up it's already seven," she whisper shouted.

Once again, she got nowhere.

Drawing in a deep breath, she screamed in his ear, "SENPAI!"

The Haninozuka prodigy stiffened and turned back to face her. His young face held the most evil looking glare she'd ever seen! It sent shivers down her spine and gave her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_**What can be so important that you have to wake me, commoner?"**_ he asked in a dark voice. It reminded her of the time that Renge decided to have everyone act out a different personality. The Evil bully Hunny portrayed,wasn't all an act, apparently.

"Uh?" Haruhi backed away in confusion and fear.

Hunny sat up and gave her an evil looking smirk.___**"Well, commoner?"**_ He took on an evil aura that was strangely visible. Its purple glow wrapped around him like an electric current.

Dark. That was all Haruhi could think. Hunny had a really dark side.

She backed up even further when he stood. The sweet, cake loving boy was nowhere to be seen in his dark expression. Dark Hunny had taken over now, and Haruhi squeaked in fear.

He advanced on her, goading her into a corner easily. Then he pinned her to the wall with his body and chuckled darkly. _**"So, commoner, what will you give me in return for displeasing me?"**_

Haruhi's eyes darted around frantically, looking for an escape. Dark Hunny noticed her attention wasn't on him and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. _**"Look at me, commoner! Now,**_ _**answer me,"**_ he ordered roughly, slowly letting his voice soften by the end of the sentence. His eyes watching her reaction with interest.

"Uh, I'll bake you as many sweets as you want," she squirmed.

Dark Hunny smirked, _**"**__**No, I have something else that I want. It's just as sweet."**_ His other hand brushed over her hair, ghosting down her face and over her shoulder. When it reached her hip, he left it there, toying with the waistband of her slacks. His breath blew across her face, and she shivered.

At that, Haruhi realized that he was taller than her by an inch. Her eyes widened as he leaned in and trailed his tongue from the shell of her ear to the corner of her mouth.

"Mm. Maybe even sweeter," his sultry voice washed over her, giving her the chills.

He pulled away and went back to his makeshift bed. Sitting with his legs crossed, he lifted a hand and motioned her over._** "Come here., **_he ordered.

Haruhi jumped and shuffled over to him, noticing how his eyes sparkled with dark glee as she obeyed.

"'ve decided that you are mine, Ha-ru-hi." He smirked, running a finger over her face and down her arm, pronouncing each syllable with care. He pulled her hand away from her chest and threw her down on the sofa next to him, enjoying her gasp as he arranged himself more comfortably on top of her.

"Hunny-senpai-" he cut her off, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, ah ah, Ha-ru-hi. I want you to call me Mitsukuni. Say it," he commanded, loving how her eyes grew even larger.

Haruhi felt a jolt run through her body. Did she like how he ordered her around? It was different, and she'd never been talked to like that before. In a way, she did like it, much to her horror. "Mitsukuni, why are you-"

"Because I feel like it, Ha-ru-hi," he said, leaning down and taking her lips in a fierce kiss. At her gasp, he forced his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her's to play. When she calmed slightly, he drew her tongue into his own mouth and bit down, causing her to moan.

Moan? Did she really just moan? Another bite, and she moaned again. She was enjoying his kiss. It was hot and made her want to touch him. That had never crossed her mind before, the need to touch someone. It was strange as the feeling in her stomach grew stronger.

He broke away, moving his mouth to her ear, "You're mine, Ha-ru-hi. Say it!" he commanded in a breathy voice.

Said girl shivered at his tone and remained silent, wondering about her reaction to his words. Who knew that words could make her feel so hot and heavy?

"Ha-ru-hi, say it. You don't want to displease me, do you?" Dark Hunny breathed in her ear.

Haruhi blushed. He wanted her to say that she was his? Why? And why did she get an odd feeling at the thought of being his. It made her heart beat faster and her breathing speed up. She wondered what would happen if she did as he asked, well, ordered. She wanted to find out, yet at the same time still held a little bit of fear over what was going on between them.

"Ha-ru-hi," he whispered once more.

She gave in," I'm yours, Mitsukuni."

He leaned back to smirk at her, "Well done, MY Ha-ru-hi. You have pleased me greatly." He gave her face a little rub. "ow, I'm going to sleep for now, and Hunny will be here when this body awakens. Do not tell him about this, my little pet. You are mine." With that final order, he slumped over onto her chest.

Haruhi stared up at the ceiling in shock. Did they really just do all of that? And did she really enjoy all of it?

Hunny stirred, before sitting up rather quickly. "Haru-chan! What are you doing here?! Why is it so dark?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

She sat up, ignoring how his body straddled hers as she did so. "The others had to leave. I was voted to wait for you to wake up."

Hunny gave her sad puppy dog eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! You missed dinner, because you had to wait for me!"

Haruhi patted his back in a way to comfort the now crying senpai. "It's okay. It wasn't that bad." She thought back to a few minutes earlier. Not bad at all.

"How about I buy you a large strawberry cake as a thank you? Strawberry is your favorite," he leaned back to smile at her.

"Okay," she agreed, knowing that there was no way to deter him from what he intended to do.

"Yay! Let's go!"


	2. Dinner Date

**A/N: Hello! Second chapter!**

**I don't own OHSHC, just this idea.**

**My beta is flamingpen18**

**This chapter is dedicated to kittenlover28, my 10th reviewer, and Luna Luce, who helped me brainstorm.**

**Now onward!**

Haruhi kept throwing her senpai confused glances. One minute, he's dark and demanding her to obey him, and the next, he's back to his normal cake loving self. He didn't even seem to remember what he'd just put her through.

Hunny looked up from his cake. "Are you okay, Haru-chan? Do you want some more cake?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I'm good Mitsukuni."

Hunny's eyes bulged, along with hers. Did she just call him by his name?

"Haru-chan, why did you-"

"N-no reason, senpai, I-I just never said your name before, and I-I wanted to test it out," Haruhi stammered out, a bright blush on her face. She forgot that it wasn't Dark Hunny she was talking to.

Hunny gave her a smile, "Okay! If you want to call me that, it's fine, or you could still call me Hunny and drop the senpai." He smiled at her, easily believing her excuse.

Haruhi nodded. "Sure thing, Hunny," she said, leaving the honorific out. Better to get used to referring to the two opposite personalities now. What if Mitsukuni decided to come out again? She shuddered at the memory.

Hunny returned to his cake, and Haruhi sighed. Oy!

THE NEXT DAY

Haruhi sighed. She was going to have to see him today. Steeling herself, Haruhi walked into the building, trying to look happy. It wasn't working.

Her classmates noticed her mood and asked what was wrong. She never heard their questions. What would happen today? Would Mitsukuni show up again?

When it was time for club activities, she was shaking. I don't want to go today! God wasn't on her side, because just then, the twins linked arms with her, dragging her to music room three.

Everything seemed to be normal. Tamaki was loud and obnoxious as usual. Kyoya was typing away, and Mori kept quiet. The twins were molesting each other, like they normally do. And Hunny, he was just sitting and eating cake. Nothing was different. Everything was as it should be.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Haruhi felt the tension slip away from her body.

Time passed quickly for her. The next week was as normal as can be, until Friday came. Then the shit hit the fan. She was, once again, volunteered to wait for Hunny to awaken from his nap. Just because she was poor, didn't mean she had no life. They just assumed she had nothing to do, and that pissed her off.

Even Mori was gone! It was as if they were planning this whole thing. Were they? Why did she have to be the one to wait, to lose precious study time? It wasn't fair!

She complained to herself, pacing the room. Many ideas to torture the guys flashing through her mind. All of them required money, which she didn't have, so they were quickly forgotten.

Whilst cursing to herself, Haruhi failed to notice the dark presence creep up on her. During her rant, she had woken up a certain someone from his nap, and he wasn't happy.

"Well, if it isn't my little Ha-Ru-Hi. I must say that I'm none too pleased about being woken up. But if it's you, I don't mind, because we can always have some fun. What do you say, Ha-ru-hi? Want to play a game?" Mitsukuni purred in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Without waiting for her answer, he began leading her out the door. "Look like you're happy," he ordered, letting go of her waist, so he could grab her hand.

He dragged her down the hall and out the front door. His limo sat in wait. Haruhi would have laughed at the pink bunnies that decorated it, if he wasn't holding her hand in a vice grip.

In the car, Mitsukuni made her sit on his lap after he put the divider up. "Now, Ha-ru-hi, you are mine. That means you belong to me. I don't want you touching those boys in the club."

Haruhi gave him a confused look. Since when did she willingly touch any of them? Why would she want any of them to touch her, including present company.

Mitsukuni's eyes narrowed in anger, "I saw it all. Do you like it when Tamaki touches you like this? I bet you do!" he asked this while caressing her face.

Haruhi shivered. It was the same thing Tamaki had done earlier but felt different now. That's because Mitsukuni is doing it, a part of her mind reasoned. But that couldn't be true. Why would she like such treatment? Because you like the power he has over you. Her mind provided once more. Will you shut up! I don't like it! Haruhi argued back. The other voice in her head was silent, as if giving her a doubtful reaction. Whatever!

Mitsukuni moved his hand to her hair and yanked on it, pulling her wandering gaze back to him, "Ha-ru-hi, I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

Haruhi shook her head, "I don't like it! In fact, Tamaki creeps me out!"

Mitsukuni smirked at her answer, "That's right. But you like it when I do it to you. I can see it in your eyes," the young man purred in her ear.

He turned his attention to the driver and lowered the divider slightly. He gave orders to go to some restaurant Haruhi had never heard of, before putting the divider up again.

Haruhi watched as he maneuvered her more comfortably...for him that is. She, for one, didn't find straddling his waist particularly fun. It was wrong. Yet you like it when he touches you, and that can be wrong too. That annoying voice in her mind whispered. Haruhi chose to ignore it.

Mitsukuni placed his hands on her waist, "I like the sight of you on top of me." He laughed when her face flamed, "Oh, I know you like it too!"

The limo stopped and mitsukuni moved her off his lap. He waited for the door to open and pulled Haruhi close to him. They left the limo behind and walked into one of the largest restaurants ever! The employees bowed to them as they walked by, and she had a feeling it had to do with the school uniforms. Ouran commanded a level of respect. She found that out when she went to the store after school and got free things for attending such an elite institute.

They were led to a table in the far back of the room and were given menus by their waiter. Haruhi stared at Mitsukuni in confusion. She couldn't read Spanish!

He gave her a smirk, "Don't worry my pet. I'll order for you."

With that, he dictated her evening, forcing her to sit next to him, so that he can run a hand up her thigh, or drop his napkin in her lap so that he could retrieve it. He even gave her a dirty look when she went to get it for him. Haruhi felt trapped.

Mitsukuni went so far as to feed her and refused to let her drink, unless it was from his mouth. Needless to say, she went without a drink for the whole dinner.

The blonde on her left was smirking. About what, she didn't want to know. He was doing very un-Hunny like things, and she wanted no part in it. Yeah right! her mind told her. Damn mind.

Mitsukuni ordered a dessert, Bombones de Chocolate Negro y Blanco. Or, just white and milk chocolate bonbons.

He insisted on feeding her and shocked her when he demanded that she feed him.

She offered him a bonbon and squeaked when he sucked her fingers into his mouth and bit down with light force. She couldn't get them back. His grip was strong. He smirked at her shocked expression. She shivered at the dark intent in his eyes. How unnerving!

Mitsukuni took his time feeding her, sometimes making her chase his hand for the treat. She did as he wanted, unknowingly, of course, but that made it better. If she got into a habit of obeying him, she wouldn't fight him, and he could enjoy himself even more.

He finally deemed it time to leave and escorted her out. His little Haruhi, still shivering from his attitude. It was perfect!

When they pulled up to her apartment, he pulled her to his side and kissed her hard. "Remember, pet, you are mine. I don't want to see you in Tamaki's arms anymore. Everytime he touches you, I'll do something. Something that I know I'll like, and maybe you'd like it too. I wonder," he winked.

Letting her go, he watched as she let herself in and shut the door. Yes, she was coming along nicely.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Stormy Revelations

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to address something. I, personally, love getting reviews. I read them with excitement and freak my mom out every time I hit an even number. It's a big deal for me. Other writers like them too. We appreciate those who go out of their way to tell us what they thought of the chapter. Please don't think it's a waste of time. Even one word can make someones day. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: , the 15th reviewer, Luna Luce, the 20th reviewer, Kate, the 25th reviewer, and the a guest reviewer by the name of rosesofred, the 30th reviewer. Thank you all!**

**I don't own OHSHC, just this plot line.**

**My beta is flamingpen18.**

**ONWARD!**

Haruhi cringed into the darkness of her home. Her father wasn't coming home due to an extra shift at work, and that left her all alone. She had been home all of five minutes before the storm started. It came out of nowhere, while she was trying to fix up her room.

The lightning and thunder stood out quickly, and she ran into the other room and under the table in the kitchen. She curled up on her side, hoping that the storm would pass quickly.

Another crash of lightning had her crying. Why was it so scary? She knew how lightning was made, knew the whole process by heart. It shouldn't scare this much, but it did! The kami must hate her in some way!

A few minutes of terrified crying passed, before a loud knock on the door made her squeal. She forced herself to remain quiet, hoping that whoever it was would go away, and she wouldn't have to let anyone see her in such a mess.

The knocking persisted befores a voice called out, "Haru-chan! Are you okay in there by yourself?"

Didn't he leave? What was Mitsukuni still doing outside?

She forced herself to the door, knowing that he might just break it down if she didn't answer. Opening it, she could see the difference in his countenance. This wasn't Mitsukuni. It was Hunny. He looked worried, and when he saw her face, he began to cry.

"I'm sorry you're all alone, Haru-chan!" He threw his arms around her and cried.

Haruhi wondered how she went from crying and needing someone to soothing someone else's feelings. Odd!

A loud boom of thunder made her remember her fear, and she jumped.

Hunny sighed when she buried her face in his neck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and moved the other to pick her up. "Let's go inside."

Hunny was able to close the door, while carrying her to her room. Her futon was already laid out, and he was able to lay her on it easily. "See? It's not so bad, is it?"

The world likes to prove him wrong, since an even louder boom of thunder rang out, seeming to shake the apartment.

When she continued to cry, he sighed. "Okay, move over."

She remained in place, and he had to move her himself. Climbing in beside her, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Haru-chan?"

She made a small noise of acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry."

She picked her head up to give him a confused look. What did he have to be sorry about?

He sighed, "When I was little, something happened. I had lost my temper and when I finally came to, I couldn't remember what I did. The doctors observed my behavior and confirmed that I have multiple personality disorder."

She froze. That would explain his sudden shift in attitude all the time.

"I know the reason behind you calling me Mitsukuni. You_ met_ him. The other me. He really likes you, like I do. But he goes about his interest differently than I do. He told me to get close to you. He actually came to me and told me to get closer to you. He wants you in many ways. I may look like a kid, but I'm eighteen, and I understand the nature of his demands. He wants to have you in all ways and would prefer that you accept us without a problem," Hunny told her.

Haruhi's mouth dropped. He knew that he had a problem? He was sorry?

"Haruhi," he said with an odd seriousness. "Did he make you do anything that you were uncomfortable with? Anything wrong?"

She blushed at his implying tone. "Uh, surprisingly, I haven't disliked anything Mitsukuni has done, though the way he goes about it is a little odd."

Hunny nodded, "Yes, he likes control. That's what the doctors told me. If he tries something that you can't handle, tell him. He may stop, because of his feelings toward you. I would warn you not to let Tamaki or the twins to grope you while I'm around. He sees everything I see, and he is quite possessive."

Haruhi mulled it all over. "He likes me like you do?" she asked confused.

Hunny gave an uncomfortable laugh, "You got that part? Yes, he does. We like you, Haruhi. A lot. We both want the same things from you, love, devotion, respect, need for us alone, your desire, all of it. He just has more of a backbone with those things than I do. Because I look like a grade schooler, I've always been treated like a cute little boy, and all of my chances in the romance department are shot because of it."

Haruhi, having forgotten about the storm outside, gave him a sympathetic look. He did look like a little kid, and she could only imagine what really went through his head. Surely, it all wasn't flowers and bunnies? He had to have some x rated thoughts too. The thought of Hunny thinking pervy thoughts made her giggle.

"Yeah, I know. The fact that there's a man under all this cute is shocking," he smiled.

She felt bad then. "Well, the fact that you have a darker side, even though you are normally innocent and sweet, is kind of hot. Girls really like the rough demanding types. The kind that melts your bones and gets you excited," she tried to console him.

He gave her a smirk, "So you like it when I get rough?"

Somehow, she felt that she fell into that one.

Both turned to look up at the ceiling. Somehow, in the middle of their talk the storm had died down. The room was silent.

Hunny sat up quickly, "Haruhi, will you kiss me?"


	4. The Kiss

**A/N: Hello, my lovely reviewers! I'm happy to present you with the next chapter of You Are Mine. But first, I need to address something.**

***IMPORTANT***

**Just recently, I received a very nasty review from "****_just mina by herself_****", who proceeded to tell me that my story was horrible and that it was centered around RAPE. She claimed that RAPE was a silly fantasy that women find SEXY! I don't know about anyone else, but I sure as hell don't fantasize about some stranger I have never seen or met before, grabbing me and RAPING me.**

**This chick insists that Haruhi, a young girl, is being negatively influenced by a much older man. That he is forcing her to have sex with him. If anyone has read this whole story so far, you would have realized that there is NO sex involved. RAPE is the physical act of forcing sexual intercourse on someone. Haruhi finds herself enjoying what he does to her! That isn't nonconsensual!**

**The Hunny in my story is dark. This is called fanfiction, and this is my story. I can make Hunny sexy and dark if I want to. She also neglected to notice that Hunny has Multiple Personality Disorder. He can't control what Mitsukuni does! The fact that this chick attacked me for no reason shows that she wanted some attention. Well…. I'm giving it to her.**

**Mind you, she has only favorited one Hunny/Haruhi story, yet it's an erotica about cake! Hunny pins her down and has his way with her, as if Haruhi is his cake.( BTW, Hunny Senpai's Special Cake, IS a great story) This chick is just a hypocrite! Also, I'm only a good writer if I make Hunny stop Mitsukuni. She still doesn't get the MPD! Multiple Personality Disorder can't really be controlled.**

**I'm angry that she insulted my story, and I'm ticked that she insisted that all women want to be RAPED. Finally, I'm pissed that she had the audacity to demand that all the people who like this story, or as she put it, are "gaga" over it, to rethink their interest. In a nutshell, she said you were stupid for liking a fictional story, and that really grinds my gears! She just has a jealousy issue. You guys aren't stupid at all, and I would like to thank you all for being kind to me with your reviews.**

**If you want to have a word with this chick about her views of you all and all women, sorry, but she disabled her PM, so you can't confront her. If you have something to say, leave it in a review. Flamers always go back to see what goes on with their flames, and I just love giving this little brat the attention she wants, in a negative way! :)**

**Feel free to stand up for yourself! I won't mind in the least! :)**

***IMPORTANT***

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_AKimiB_****, the 35th reviewer, ****_Hita-chan_****, the 41st reviewer. The only way I could respond to the Flamer was in a review, so I don't count. ****_Lupinara_****, the 45th reviewer, ****_Panna-Chan93-TxP_****, the 50th reviewer, and ****_Proudhollow_****, the 55th reviewer! Thank you all! I guess I'll dedicate my lovely 'message' to ****_just mina by herself_****. I think she deserves it, don't you? :)**

**My beta is ****_flamingpen18_****, and ****_Luna Luce_**** was a pre reader!**

**I don't own OHSHC, just the idea for this story. If I want a dark and sexy Hunny, I will make one and share him with all of you!**

**ONWARD! **

Haruhi sat in shock. Hunny had just asked her if she would kiss him! Hunny actually liked her in that way.

The thought of Hunny having any feelings for her made her heart pound rapidly. Sure, she was the 'natural' host. The one who always made the girls sigh in happiness. She was the host who didn't care about her fellow club members monetary status and wasn't bothered by being surrounded by attractive men all the time. She was the sixteen years old, who preferred to judge by what she knew, and didn't care much for physical appearance. She got along better with men than women and dressed and acted more like a guy than anyone she knew. Well, maybe except Mori-senpai. Yet, even though she was all of those things, she was a girl!

Haruhi wasn't the type to jump up and down and squeal or to blush when Tamaki would caress her face, or when the Twins would put their hands in unwanted places. To faint at being in a room with six handsome men for more than two hours. She didn't like frilly clothing, preferring to dress comfortably and never wore makeup or jewelry. She'd even cut her long hair, because she was too lazy to take the time to get the gum out. Yes, Haruhi Fujioka was definitely a strange girl, but she was still a girl, dammit!

Every girl, whether they be the most prissy to the most laid back, had fantasies. Haruhi was no different. Out of all of the hosts, she only ever found a physical attraction to Hunny and Kyoya, strangely enough. But Kyoya's personality was a turn off, and that had left the little brunette with Hunny. She suspected that maybe she was only attracted to people with AB type blood.

Such a thing made her sad. She had assumed that Hunny was too young in mind to be interested in women. He was really small in stature and very innocent in the mind, so she had felt that she had no chance with the bunny loving blonde. So when he started to do strange things and began speaking in a deep voice, she was a little frightened and scared of the abrupt change in the blonde.

But he had just surprised her and made her day at the same time. Sure, at first his actions creeped her out, because he had never acted in such a way before towards anyone! Then he was touching her, and she was liking it, even though his whole demeanor changed. Yes, she liked it, but it felt wrong, because Hunny was small and childlike. Yet, he had made it clear that his thoughts weren't all that pure, and that he was eighteen. She didn't have to feel weird about the whole situation if she didn't have to worry. He had actually asked her to kiss him! That was proof enough that Hunny was interested in her!

She still wasn't sure if the guys were setting her up or not, but she no longer cared. This whole situation wasn't so bad anymore. He had admitted to having a problem and even apologized for something that he couldn't control. He knew what was going on and was kind enough to warn her. He even asked her to kiss him! In a way, trying to make sure that she was comfortable with the whole situation. It was very sweet!

Did she want to kiss Hunny? Yes! Had she ever kissed a boy before? No, Hunny wasn't a boy in any way, even though he was small in stature. His well toned form he acquired from years of martial arts saved him in that aspect. He had been the one to do all of the kissing. Now the ball was in Haruhi's court, and she had to react soon.

The problem was that she wasn't too sure on how to approach such a situation. She began to blush at her inexperience. She was a sixteen year old girl that didn't even know the mechanics of a kiss, but could quote the Mayflower Compact in English, Japanese, and Korean. Pathetic!

She looked Hunny in the eye and blushed even harder. "I... I don't know how to, you know."

He gave her a smile. One that told her it was okay. "It's okay, Haruhi."

She sighed. It was okay. The weight she didn't know that was on her shoulders was gone. It was okay.

Hunny leaned in a little, watching how she reacted to him being near. She didn't move a muscle, and he smirked a bit. He moved closer and closer, until he was a breath away. "Are you okay with this, Haruhi?" he whispered.

Not being able to find her voice, she nodded, and he closed the distance.

It was way better than the one she had received from Mitsukuni. His was rough and full of want, but Hunny kissed with a slight innocence. It was easy to tell that he didn't want anything else from the kiss. No touching was involved and no pinning to surfaces. He was just in it for a kiss. That was all, and that was what made it sweet. Of course, she didn't mind the lustful kissing of Mitsukuni. That was nice as well. But to know that he wasn't trying to, how was it, get in her pants, made her happy.

Hunny had asked her for a kiss. He saw her for her, not the Natural, a toy, daughter, or even a debt owner. She was just Haruhi in his eyes. He never tricked her into doing things she wanted no part in. He never treated her like she was inferior for being a commoner. In fact, Hunny and Mori were the only club members that never brought up her financial status or social status. They didn't make her do stupid things, or have her lead cooking classes on ramen because she was a commoner. They never argued with her about mini blow up pools! They didn't hold her upbringing against her, and she was grateful for that.

Hunny was slow in his kissing compared to Mitsukuni, who was all over, taking what he wanted. It was nice, and he made her feel safe. His arm was around her waist, while the other moved to hold the back of her neck. The new position kept her close to him, causing his warmth to cover her chilled form.

When they parted, they were breathing hard. "That is how you go about a kiss."

Haruhi nodded silently, still breathing hard.

The peace was disturbed when a flash illuminated the room. "My little girl's first real kiss!"

Both pulled apart quickly, and Haruhi grabbed a pillow and threw it at her father, who decided to ruin the moment. "Dad! Why are you here?!"

He just dodged the flying object and smiled. "I got to come home early! I'm so glad I did. You two are so cute!"

Haruhi and Hunny blushed at being caught.

"You have one minute to join me in the kitchen! Make it last!" her father sang, closing the door.

Hunny gave her a smile. "I should, probably, make sure that he doesn't give those to Kyoya." And with that, he rushed from the room.

Haruhi lay back on her bed in horror. Her dad had seen her kiss her senpai. How embarrassing!

**A/N: Please review! You might not realize it, but the reviews help a lot. They really make a difference, trust me! Even if you just put a smiley face. :)**


	5. Blackmail Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hello, people! This is the next chapter of You Are Mine.**

**Thank you to all the kind reviews. The encouragement was welcome, and helpful!**

**There were 30 reviews for the last chapter, so this is dedicated to all who reviewed! Thank you very much!**

**Flamingpen18 is my beta. She rules.**

**ONWARD!**

Haruhi sat in her room for a few minutes, staring at the invisible spot on the wall. Her dad had just caught her with her senpai and took a picture of them too! Could her father get any more embarrassing than that? No! She didn't want to jinx herself.

She took a few deep breaths to help calm her heart and stood. It was now or never.

When she reached the tatami room, her father and Hunny were sitting at the table, sipping tea. "Well, look at who decided to finally join us, Mitsukuni!" Ranka announced.

She blushed and looked at Hunny, trying with all of her might to ignore her annoying father. "Thank you for being there during the storm, Hunny."

Ranka made a strange noise in the back of his throat. "Was that all you wanted to thank him for?" He gave her a smirk with a raised eyebrow.

He face flamed instantly. Why did he have to be so suggestive? Why was she always landed with the perverts? Life just wasn't fair!

"Yes, Dad! That was all I wanted to thank him for!"

Ranka shrugged and looked away. A low snicker from his direction had her blushing harder.

Hunny placed his cup down and stood. "I should be getting home now."

Haruhi nodded, watching as he thanked her father for the tea and gave her a smile. She followed him to the door. "I'll see you at school, Haruhi."

She smiled. "Okay, senpai."

He gave her a look.

"Hunny."

He smiled brightly. "Bye, Haruhi!"

She waited until his limo pulled away before closing the door. She tried to sneak past her father, not wanting to deal with him, but it was to no avail. "Haruhi?"

She winced. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I just want you to know that Mitsukuni told me about his MPD. I also want you to know that I approve."

"Approve of what?" she asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Just know that I want my grandbabies to know Karate as well," he continued.

She blanched in horror. He thought that they were going to? How could he be okay with something like that?! She was only sixteen, and he was ready for grandchildren, from Hunny no less!

"Dad, just shut up!" she growled, storming off to her room.

Ranka smiled as he watched her leave. He was looking forward to the following day. He had promised not to share the picture with Kyoya. He never promised about anyone else!

The next morning, Hunny found himself being cornered by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, senpai, we received this amazing piece of information," Kaoru spoke, giving him a look.

Hikaru nodded, but didn't speak. He looked ready to blow his top actually.

"What was that?" Hunny asked them with a tilt of the head and a cute smile.

Hikaru opened his mouth, but paused at Kaoru's hand that landed on his shoulder. His twin gave him a negative shake of the head, and he sighed.

Kaoru reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and rectangular. He flashed it to Hunny, whose jaw dropped in shock. It was a picture of him and Haruhi kissing on her bed.

"Ranka sent these to us yesterday," Kaoru told him. "We just want to know what your intentions are toward her."

"And we have multiple copies, so don't even try lying, or we'll tell everyone," Hikaru stated with a glare.

Hunny's happy countenance shifted drastically. HIs smile was gone and was replaced by the most terrifying face they had ever seen! It reminded them of the time they had dumped tea on Usa-chan and how he reacted to it. It was so hard to describe. It was that horrible!

Hunny reached forward and gripped their lapels in his fists. Pulling them in close, he growled, "If you think that _you_ of all people can pose a threat to me, you're sorely mistaken. I am a champion martial artist, and I have no problem with putting you two in the hospital."

The twins were shaking. He didn't give them a chance to say anything and continued, "What goes on between Haruhi and I is our business. If you spread those pictures around the school, her secret will be out, and you will lose all chances of having her. I am not one to be intimidated by little twerps like you, so I suggest that if you want to remain in perfect health, you keep this to yourself."

He shoved them away and turned to leave.

Hikaru, always being immature, couldn't hold himself back. "What gives you a right to approach her?! She's ours!"

Hunny turned and leveled him with a glare that could freeze hell. "It's that attitude that keeps you two so far from her. She is a person, not a toy or a belonging. She doesn't like being referred to as a toy, or a daughter, or any other thing you two and Tamaki insist on calling her. She comes to me, because I don't treat her like you do. Even after she found out about my worst secret, she held me in a higher regard than you, by actually gifting me with her kiss."

He once again turned to leave."I am interested in her, and I won't let you get in the way. She will take my last name. She will be _**mine**_, and there is nothing you can do about it," he stated calmly.

They were left in the hallway, watching as the back of their senpai got further and further away.

Haruhi was walking to her next class. She stopped and looked around herself, wondering where the twins were. She had thought that it was unnaturally quiet, and that was why. They were nowhere to be seen!

"Haruhi."

She was given a seconds notice, before she was pressed up against a wall. In front of her was Hunny, and the look in her eyes told her that Mitsukuni had taken over.

"Haruhi, did the twins bother you today?" he asked her with a frown on her face.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen them actually. Why?"

He smirked, "Good. Your father sent the picture of us to them instead of Kyoya, and they attempted to blackmail me."

Her eyes popped open in shock. "Oh, Kami, are they alright? You didn't hurt them or anything?"

"No, I should've though."

"No, it's good that you didn't. Thank you. They may be idiots, but they are still our friends, even though they need to grow up," she sighed and gave him a smile.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. She felt his smirk widened before his hand was holding her head in place, deepening the kiss.

Neither of them noticed the person standing at the end of the hall way, nor did they hear the clink of the persons glasses hitting the floor.

**A/N: Anyone want to guess who the glasses person is? I'll dedicated the next chapter to them person who gets it!**

**Please review and leave your answer as well. :D**


	6. Yasuchika

**A/N: Hello, people! This is the 6th chapter of YAM! I'm happy about how for this had gone! Thank you all!**

**!This chapter is dedicated to****_ the dark euphie_****, who got the question correct! You'll see the answer in a couple of paragraphs! Good job at answering!**

**See, when people think of megane characters in OHSHC, they think Kyoya, because he is the main megane(glasses wearing) character! There are only a few others who wear glasses. Haruhi's class pres, Kazukiyo Soga, and Hunny's brother, Yasuchika Haninozuka. The Vice Principal, Zennosuke Kazama wears glasses, as well as Ayame Jounouchi. Finally, there is Yoshio, Kyoya's father. You see, Kyoya would be the one everyone thought of immediately and the majority said "Kyoya". Only one person got the right answer. I asked a question like that, cause I knew almost everyone would get it wrong! But nice try everyone! :D**

***!IMPORTANT!*Just a note, for someone who has no written stories of their own, or any favorites, or followers, don't come in and criticize me for how I deal with something. You seem to only have created a profile so that you can attack people, seeing as how you disabled your PM. How would you know about the writing process? You have nothing on your wall, so keep your mouth shut. And if you call ****_this_****, 'going ape shit' then fine it is. When you actually write a story, and get a really negative reaction, then come and talk to me. Only then, will I consider your words as something worth listening to. And I don't give a crap if I'm not your standard of cool. If I sank that low, no one would like me!*!IMPORTANT!***

**My beta is flamingpen18. She rules!**

**ONWARD!**

It was never something that he thought he would see. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was always a childish person, and it was because of _that_ that people forgot that he was eighteen years old. So to see the cute little senpai doing something like _that_ to _Haruhi Fujioka_ of all people was a horrendous and shocking sight!

The feeling of shock died down, when a stronger feeling of disgust overtook it. Mitsukuni was _kissing_ Haruhi Fujioka! Mitsukuni Haninozuka was homosexual!

Yasuchika Haninozuka had never been so disturbed in his young life. To see his older brother doing things like _that_ with another boy, was just ew!

He bent down and picked up his fallen glasses. How could this have happened? He looked at the couple again, and his jaw dropped. Mitsukuni was holding Fujioka to the wall and was touching his…..his…. His eyes bugged at the scene they made. The look on his older brother's face was what scared him the most.

He had _that_ look. The one where his other self took over and, usually, promised pain to those who called him forth. He was giving that look to Fujioka!

Oh no! Mitsukuni's other half liked Fujioka like that! He was probably forcing the boy too!

Yasuchika turned and hurried away from them. His parents had to know immediately. It wasn't good if Mitsukuni was losing it at school and threatening students. Not good at all!

He pulled out his cell phone and called for his limo to pick him up while he rushed to the nurses office. Once there he played the woman by claiming to have a horrible migraine, she told him to lose the glasses. When she noticed he wasn't wearing them and that his face was really pale, she wrote him an excuse, and he was allowed to go home.

The limo was a welcome place to be. He felt safe there. He could think about what he was going to tell his parents when he got home. 'Hey, Mom, Dad, I was just at school, and I saw Mitsukuni forcing himself on a boy in the hallway. Your son is gay. Sorry.'

That wasn't something he'd like to tell them, but how else was he to let them know?!

When the limo pulled up in front of the mansion, he was outside and sprinting toward the opening doors. He blew past the butlers and ran up the main staircase. Down the hallway to the left, he kept on running. The door at the end of the hallway was open, and he ran through it, looking to the ceiling. The ladder leading to the main family's secret dojo wasn't down. He would have to open it.

Turning to the window, he took a running start, before kicking his leg out and hitting the panel hidden on the sill. The weight and speed of his attack made the ladder lower to the floor.

He jumped up it and continued on. The family's secret dojo was the entire length of the mansion. He could see his parents fighting on the other side.

As he neared them, they paused in their fight to look at him. Giving each other a smirk, they charged. He gasped, forgetting about the Haninozuka customary greeting. When family members see each other, they greet each other with a duel to make sure to always stay on their guard. He had forgotten, and he wanted to ram his head into the nearest wall. He should have engaged them one at a time. Now he had to fight them_ both_!

"So, son, why aren't you at school?" his mother asked in a deceptively calm voice, aiming a Round Kick to his head. He rolled away, thrusting his arm out and blocking his father's oncoming attack. He retaliated by hitting the Yako point on the inner part of the man's thigh.

He backflipped a few feet away in order to keep them both in sight. "There was something that happened at school. I'm worried, and I think you should know," he panted for air.

His parents looked at each other again and shrugged. His father rushed him, raising a fist with his pointer finger extended to perform the Extended Knuckle technique. Yasuchika dodged and turned slightly to land a Back Kick into his mother's chest, when she thought she could surprise him.

They parted once more. "What happened?" his father asked while patting his wife on the back.

She smiled, before launching her body forward. With a jump, her body sailed through the air as she tried to land a Jumping Kick to his face. He grabbed her foot at swung her body around, throwing her into the wall behind him.

His father took advantage of his lapse in attention and grabbed him, putting him in a painful Full Nelson.

Yasuchika wasn't happy, because that wasn't a Karate move. He raised a leg, intercepting his mothers own kick. He then rammed his head into his father's nose. He smiled at the crunch he heard and was able to elbow him in the stomach, using the opportunity to get away.

"Mitsukuni has been unleashed! He had one of the students pinned to the wall and was touching him, in places," he explained, trying to shake away the blush on his face.

Both adults straightened immediately. His father was holding his nose whilst his mother patted his back. "What was he doing? Explain everything you saw," his mother ordered.

"Well, he had one of the students, Haruhi Fujioka, pinned to the wall and was touching him….there! He was giving him the look and was demanding a reward for something. Then he kissed Fujioka who was looking really worried," Yasuchika told them.

They frowned. That wasn't good. If Mitsukuni was threatening students at the school, it could pose a problem. It would also put a damper on Hunny's place as the heir to the family, being interested in men. He needed to have children and forcing himself on boys wasn't going to help that at all.

Would they have to get him counseling or take him to a Psychiatrist?

They all sighed. Apparently, it was time for a family talk.

**A/N: How was the fight scene? Please let me know. :D**

**I wonder what I should have Hunny do when he gets pulled aside. Should Haruhi be with him or not? Hm…**

**Please review! Tell me what you think should happen, and I might just add your idea! Your reviews mean so much!**


End file.
